


About a Girl

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [78]
Category: Good Will Hunting (1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reconciliation, Reunion, Romantic Angst, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to hold onto it for as long as she possibly could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Girl

Skylar lay still and quiet, listening to Will's even breathing beside her. He was asleep. In her bed. Here.

She ran the back of her hand gently up and down his back. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't, keeping instead to the caresses she knew from experience wouldn't wake him.

It still caught her breath with fragile uncertainty and unbelief that this could be real or that it would last, but she wanted to hold onto it for as long as she possibly could.

Will mumbled something unintelligible and sleepy.

She finally kissed him. He did not disappear.


End file.
